headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Falling
"Falling" is the sixteenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Larry Teng with a script written by Robert Rovner and Jessica Queller. It first aired on CBS on Monday, March 14th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Supergirl is exposed to red kryptonite, which brings out all of her dark side. She becomes reckless, irresponsible, rude, and just an all-around big ole meany. Oh... and she also pitches Cat Grant's skinny ass off the top of the CatCo Plaza building. True story. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 4X7616. TV IV; Supergirl; Season One. * This episode had a viewership of 6.53 million people, which is down by .16 from the previous episode. It scored 1.3% in the 18-49 demographic. * Script writer Robert L. Rovner is credited as Robert Rovner in this episode. * This is the second episode of Supergirl directed by Larry Teng. He previously directed "Human for a Day". His next episode is "Better Angels". * This is the first episode of Supergirl co-written by Robert Rovner. He is also known for directing the "Faceoff" episode of the 2007 reboot of Bionic Woman. His next episode is "Better Angels". * This is the first episode of Supergirl co-written by Jessica Queller. Her next episode is "Better Angels". * Actor Peter Facinelli is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Mario Perez is a stunt man in addition to being an actor. He played a South American revolutionary named Lopez in the "0-8-4" episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in 2013. * Actress Tawny Cypress is also known for playing the role of Simone Deveaux from episodes of season one of the NBC television series Heroes. Story notes * Kara Danvers re-joins the D.E.O. beginning with this episode. * It probably comes as a surprise to no one that Maxwell Lord is responsible for the creation of the red kryptonite. He was also the one responsible for the creation of the Bizarro Supergirl in "Bizarro". * J'onn J'onzz is exposed as an alien in this episode. This leads into the main plot for the following episode, "Manhunter". Appearances * This is the sixteenth appearance of Melissa Benoist in the role of Kara Danvers. She appeared last in "Solitude". She appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the sixteenth appearance of Chyler Leigh in the role of Alex Danvers. She appeared last in "Solitude". She appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the sixteenth appearance of Mehcad Brooks in the role of James Olsen. He appeared last in "Solitude". He appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the sixteenth appearance of Jeremy Jordan in the role of Winn Schott. He appeared last in "Solitude". He appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the sixteenth appearance of David Harewood using the alias of Hank Henshaw. It is the fourth time that his Martian appearance is seen. He appeared last in "Solitude". He appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the sixteenth appearance of Calista Flockhart in the role of Cat Grant. She appeared last in "Solitude". She appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the twelfth appearance of Peter Facinelli in the role of Maxwell Lord. He appeared last in "Truth, Justice and the American Way". He appears next in "Myriad". * This is the third appearance of Italia Ricci in the role of Siobhan Smythe. She appeared last in "Solitude". She appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the second appearance of Tawny Cypress in the role of Senator Miranda Crane. She appeared last in "Strange Visitor from Another Planet". She appears next in "Manhunter". * This is the ninth appearance of Briana Venskus in the role of Agent Vasquez. She appeared last in "Solitude". She appears next in "Manhunter". Allusions * This episode pays homage to the 1983 movie Superman III. In the film, Superman is exposed to red kryptonite, which brings out his evil side. There is a scene in the film where Superman is flicking peanuts with his fingers, causing them to shatter bottles in a bar. Supergirl performs a similar feat in this episode. Superman III; Directed by Richard Lester. June 17th, 1983. * The Talk is an actual television talk show that airs weekdays on CBS at 2:00 pm. The hosts of the show, who play their real-life counterparts in this episode, include Julie Chen, Sara Gilbert, Sharon Osbourne, Aisha Tyler and Sheryl Underwood. CBS.com; The Talk; Meet the Hosts. * Behind the scenes appearance of Perry White. Perry White is the managing editor of the Daily Planet in Metropolis and Cat Grant's former boss. His top reporters are Lois Lane (Lucy's sister), and Clark Kent (Kara's cousin). James Olsen once worked for Perry White as well. * While dancing with James Olsen, Kara makes a reference to Lois Lane. Lois Lane is the older sister of James' former girlfriend, Lucy Lane, and is a reporter for the Daily Planet. * Cat Grant makes reference to the MTV television series Punk'd in this episode. Punk'd was a practical joke reality series created and hosted by Ashton Kutcher. Cat makes reference to Kutcher as well in this episode. Coincidentally, Ashton Kutcher was once considered for the part of Superman for the 2006 movie Superman Returns. The part ultimately went to Brandon Routh. * Reference is made to Bizarro Supergirl in this episode. This was a genetically modified pseudo-clone of Supergirl developed by Lord Technologies that Supergirl recently battled up against. Ironicaly, Maxwell Lord is responsible for both incidents involving a Supergirl acting somewhat less-than-super. Supergirl, "Bizarro"; Directed by John Showalter. February 1st, 2016. * Alex Danvers makes an allusion to "Kim and Kanye" in this episode. This is a reference to Kim Kardashian, star of the reality TV series Keeping Up With the Kardashians and her husband, Kanye West a hip-hop recording artist. The two became one of the most talked about power couples in social media in the mid 2010s. * Mount Kilimanjaro is a dormant volcano in Tanzania. It is the highest mountain in Africa, and rises approximately 16,001 feet from its base to 19,341 feet above sea level. Cat Grant claims to have once gone base jumping at Mount Kilimanjaro in this episode. Comic Connections * This is the first live-action appearance of the Khunds (spelled K'hund in this episode. The Khunds are an alien race and are traditionally foes of the Legion of Super-Heroes. They were created by writer/artist Jim Shooter and first appeared in ''Adventure Comics'' #346 in July, 1966. * This is the first appearance of Red kryptonite on Supergirl. Red kryptonite is a variation of the standard Green kryptonite. In the comics, Red kryptonite came about after a meteor of green kryptonite passed through a strange red cloud, which not only altered its color, but altered its properties as well. Instead of being fatal to Kryptonians, exposure to red kryptonite radiation usually had unpredictable physical and/or psychological effects which could range to intense behavioral modification to adverse physical side-effects such as an enlarged cranium or insectoid features. In most modern media, red kryptonite tends to bring out the worst personality traits in a Kryptonian, making them appear almost evil. This is the way that red kryptonite has been presented in the Superman film series, the Smallville TV show, and Supergirl. * Red kryptonite first appeared as a non-colored, loosely defined mineral in the Superboy story in ''Adventure Comics'' #239 in August, 1957. A more clearly defined iteration of red kryptonite first appeared in ''Adventure Comics'' #255 in December, 1958. Quotes * Cat Grant: It's not easy being let down by our idols. Having someone who embodies our heroic ideals helps us to believe that we can be heroes, too. Sometimes heroes fall. .... * Supergirl: Look at that city. They worship me. And those who don't, will. * Alex Danvers: Kara, just listen to yourself. * Supergirl: Go, cut the big sister act, Alex. We have never been sisters. We don't share blood. And you know what the sad truth is? Without me, you have no life. And that kills you. Deep down, you hate me. And that's why you killed my aunt. Aww, did I make you cry? You know what they say, the truth hurts. .... * Hank Henshaw: I know you just started working here again, but to be clear, our job here at the DEO is to catch aliens, not let them escape. * Supergirl: How 'bout you just get off my back for once, Hank? * Alex Danvers: Supergirl. * Hank Henshaw: I thought we were in a good place here. * Supergirl: We're in a good place, when I do what I'm told. When I don't, you come down on me. I am tired of it! You want to catch the K'hund, go try it yourself! You're just as strong as me, if you wanted to be. * Alex Danvers: You know how dangerous that is for him. * Supergirl: And it's not dangerous for me too? Every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me except my cousin. I have to live with that. And he could, too! .... * Supergirl: What I did to you, Ms. Grant. * Cat Grant: Oh, please. I based jumped Mount Kilimanjaro. Do you really think you scared me? Well, okay, yes, you did scare me. .... * Kara Danvers: I've always been jealous of her. I would be jealous of anyone you loved. .... * Winn Schott: What, how- That's Cat's elevator. * Kara Danvers: It is absolutely ridiculous for her to have her own personal elevator. Plus, horrible for the environment. * Winn Schott: You are literally impervious to bullets, and I'm worried for your safety right now. .... * Cat Grant: Brazen. That's a new colour on you. I don't mind it. Yet. .... * Siobhan Smythe: Do you even know how to dance? * Kara Danvers: Don't be jealous. Or do, I don't really care. .... * Maxwell Lord: And tonight she threw Cat Grant off her building. * Winn Schott: She killed Miss Grant!!!? See also * Superman * Superman films * Superman programs * Superman novels * Superman serials * Superman comic books * Superman characters * Superman villains * Superman organizations * Superman items * Superman locations * Superman storylines External Links * * * * * * * * "Falling" at the Supergirl Wiki * * * * Supergirl at Wikipedia * * * * Supergirl at the Supergirl Wiki References Keywords Bizarro | Bizarro Supergirl | Bully | Businessman | Businesswoman | California | CatCo Plaza | CatCo Worldwide Media | D.E.O. headquarters | Daily Planet | Department of Extranormal Operations | Energy projection | Extraterrestrial | Fire Chief | Flight | Heat vision | Khunds | Kryptonians | Kryptonite | Lois Lane | Lord Technologies | Lucy Lane | Martians | Martian Manhunter | Mean girl | National City | Perry White | Personal assistant | Photographer | Radiation emission | Red kryptonite | Security guard | Senator | Shape-shifting | Silver Banshee | Supergirl | Superhero | Super-hearing | Superhuman durability | Superhuman strength | Superman | X-ray vision ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:March, 2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories